Two Worlds Collide
by tantaniaPYO
Summary: "Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi itu semua memang sudah pekerjaanmu kan.   Maka dari itu, lain kali harus bekerja dengan baik, kau mengerti ?  Oia, Terima Kasih telah menemani tidurku .. Hha!" RnR pleasee !  NO FLAME!
1. Awal Penderitaan

**Two Worlds Collide**

'**Awal Penderitaan'**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Romance/Humor  
**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxKeluarga Sakura : **

**Ayah : Jiraya**

** Ibu : Tsunade**

** Nenek : Chiyo**

** Adik : Konohamaru**

**Terima kasih ,, Dan 'Selamat Membaca!' ..**

* * *

Akhir libur panjang telah tiba. Dimulai dari aktivitas semua orang seperti biasa, ada yang bergegas bekerja, ada yang bersiap berangkat kesekolah,dan lainnya. Mereka semua melakukannya dengan bersemangat.

Sama dengan halnya warga Sekolah Konoha Senior High School. Mereka sangat bersemangat di Tahun Ajaran baru ini. Ada yang kangen-kangenan dengan pasangannya disekolah atau dengan teman-temannya. Ada yang berkeliling sekolah, termasuk untuk anak baru dikelas X.

Salah satu yang menjadi tokoh yang akan diceritakan didalam fict ini adalah, seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya, yaitu …

"Sakura Haruno !" Sakura hampir terjatuh-terkaget dari tidurnya karna suara mengelegar dari gurunya.

Ya, dia adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis kelas XI-B. Sakura termasuk dari murid yang sering mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelas dan diranking sekolah.

"I-iya sensei .." jawab Sakura asal-asalan.

"Apa kau begadang tadi malam? Sempat-sempatnya tidur disaat pelajaran mulai. Kau tau, hari ini tahun ajaran baru, kita harus bersemangat! Tiada lagi malas-malasan seperti itu, kau harusnya …" Sakura hampir saja mendapatkan ceramah dari guru lebaynya ini yang dikenal dengan nama Gai sensei. Sakura langsung memotongnya dengan ijin kekamar mandi. "Ba-Baik! Baiklah, sebaiknya aku kekamar mandi. Apa boleh?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn Hn .. basuh mukamu yaa, jangan lupa! Kau harus .." Sakura memotongnya lagi, "Ya, tentu saja .."

.

.

.

Setelah itu, sesampainya dia dikamar mandi. Sakura langsung membasuh mukanya.

"Hahh .. lumayan, mataku bisa lebih terbuka .." gumamnya. Saat sakura bersiap meninggalkan kamar mandi tiba-tiba ..

"_Hiks .. Hiks .."_ Ada suara seorang wanita sedang menangis. Sakura kaget, bulu kuduknya mulai merinding. Ia menelan ludahnya, dan memulai untuk mencari dimana tepatnya suara itu berada.

"Halo~ .. permisi … Apa ada orang disini ?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Dia sedikit takut, tapi dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya itu. Ia memulai membuka pintu closet paling ujung. Saat ia buka ..

Braakk!

"Tidak ada .."

"_Hiks .. Hiks .."_ tangisan itu mulai terdengar lagi ditelinganya. Ia kembali membuka pintu closet disebelahnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu tersebut, saat ia buka ..

"Aaakkkhhh ….. !" teriak Sakura.

"Minggir aku mau lewat .." seru seorang gadis keluar melewati Sakura begitu saja-yang jantungnya hampir mau copot. "Hiks .. Hiks .." ternyata suara tangisan itu adalah milik gadis yang tadi.

"Ka-kau yang menangis tadi ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hiks .. Iya, itu aku. Sudahlah, aku ingin kekelas." Jawab gadis itu, lalu mengambil tisu untuk menghapus air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dikamar mandi.

"Haahh .. hampir saja aku mati berdiri." seru Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya pelan, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kekelasnya.

.

.

.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya tiba-tiba ditikungan koridor sekolah, Sakura tertabrak seseorang.

"Akh! Aduh .." Akibatnya ia terjatuh kelantai koridor.

"Heh! Kalau jalan pakai mata ! Apa mata ijo-mu itu sudah tidak berfungsi !" seru laki-laki yang tertabrak tadi dengan sewodnya.

"Berani-beraninya menghina mataku. Heh, dengar ya, apa kau tidak pernah berkaca diri? Mata hijauku lebih baik daripada rambutmu yang seperti pantat ayam!" bentak Sakura yang sudah berdiri dan merapihkan seragamnya.

"Apa! Kurang ajar kau." Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan, berniat meninggalkan Sasuke, si laki-laki yang tertabrak olehnya tadi.

"Minggir, aku mau kekelas." Seru Sakura berusaha melewati Sasuke. Tapi usahanya gagal, saat Sasuke menghalanginya dengan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, minggir. Aku mau lewat !" seru Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke, tetapi karena tenaga Sasuke yang lebih besar. Sakura tidak bisa mendorongnya dengan mudah.

"Tidak akan." Seru Sasuke-tersenyum licik. Sakura yang melihat senyum Sasuke yang sudah dihafalnya, menelan ludah. Dia sudah bisa menebak, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya.

"K-kau ini mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku .. ingin membuatmu menderita." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata tajamnya menusuk Sakura didalam ke-ngerian.

.

.

.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, senior Sakura dikelas XII-A. Dia memang sangat tampan, Sakura pun mengakuinya sebab disaat Sakura berada dikelas X, Sakura sangat mengaguminya. Tetapi sejak kesan pertama yang sangat menjengkelkan, Sakura mulai merasa membenci salah satu seniornya ini.

Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat terkenal disekolahnya, bukan hanya disekolah, tapi diseluruh kota ini. Nama Uchiha'lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Walaupun tidak semuanya, karena ia juga mempunyai paras yang tampan, dan selalu dikejar-kejar wanita seperti layaknya selebriti yang sedang naik-daun.

Dia juga seorang leader klub basket disekolah. Anggota-anggota basket memang sangat terkenal. Teman-teman yang selalu berada bersamanya adalah :

'Naruto Uzumaki', dia adalah sahabat Sasuke yang paling dekat. Aku pernah mendengar mereka saling meledek dengan nama julukkan, kalau tidak salah 'Teme' dan 'Dobe'. Naruto berada dikelas XII-C. Dia memang tidak terlalu pintar seperti Sasuke. Tetapi jangan ditanya, banyak perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya juga loh.

'Shikamaru Nara', walaupun tidak terlalu dekat, mereka juga sering terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Dia berada dikelas XII-A, kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru sangat pemalas, dia selalu mengucapkan kata ' merepotkan' atau 'menyusahkan'. Tetapi dibalik sifatnya yang pemalas, ia sangat pintar melebihi kepintaran yang Sasuke miliki. Ia pernah mendapatkan beasiswa ke Australia untuk melanjutkan masa kuliahnya. Tetapi, ia tolak. Karena menurutnya itu sangat 'merepotkan' ..

'Sai ..', aku tidak tau, apa nama belakangnya. Dia lelaki yang misterius, dan selalu memberikan senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa atau tidak terpaksa (?). Sai ditempatkan dikelas XII-B.

'Kiba Inuzuka', dia mempunyai dua buah tattoo merah dikedua pipinya. Kiba berada dikelas yang sama dengan Naruto, kelas XII-C.

Itulah mereka, lima lelaki terkenal disekolah ini. Setiap pagi selalu diberikan sambutan suara meriah dari para siswi-siswi disekolah ini. Sangat menjengkelkan!

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura tengah ditarik Sasuke ketengah halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, tapi gagal. Sakura masih tetap mencoba melepasnya berkali-kali dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Sasuke! Sebenarnya kau ini mau apa sih ! Aku sudah lelah bertengkar denganmu!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Benarkah?" bibirnya mengukir senyum mesum yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja pertengkaran ini." Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya. "Ma-maksudmu ?"

Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura, Sakura pun juga semakin menjauh. Semakin Sasuke mendekat, Sakura semakin menjauh kembali. Tapi sekarang Sakura tidak bisa menjauh, sebab tubuhnya terhalangi pohon dibelakangnya. Sakura yang semakin terpojok membenamkan kepalanya kebawah, ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak disadari, Sasuke sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Sakura sekarang.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan permainan .." seru Sasuke dengan suara berbisik. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sakura. Sakura sedikit merinding, ia kembali menelan ludahnya. Sasuke hampir semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat .. Dan akhirnya ,,"Buh!"

"Aakh! **'Dukh' **Aw!" Sakura yang terkaget dengan ledekan Sasuke tadi terpentok kepalanya dipohon yang berada belakangnya.

"Hahaha ..! Kena kau, bodoh." Sasuke tertawa senang melihat Sakura yang sedang mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terpentok pohon tadi.

"Ergg .. minggir kau !" geram Sakura. Ia langsung mendorong seniornya ini, dan meninggalkannya.

"Hahaha .. dasar bodoh ! Gampang sekali menipumu !" teriak Sasuke senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi berhasil menipu Sakura dengan mudahnya. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, membalasnya dengan memberikan 'deathglare'.

"Hha, gadis polos .. tapi menggemaskan juga." Seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu menyelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana seragam, yang dikenakannya saat ini dan pergi menuju entah kemana (?)

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan waktunya untuk pulang. Sakura masih membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas. Saat Sakura melihat di luar jendela, "Mendung .. semoga tidak hujan." Doanya. Tetapi saat dia hampir sampai kepintu depan gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba hujan turun.

"Aduh .. turun hujan lagi. Hhh .. bagaimana ini?" hujan pun semakin deras. "Menyebalkan !"

Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang juga sepertinya bernasib sama dengan Sakura. "Sial! Hujan .."

Saat Sakura menengok kearah sumber suara. Sakura terkaget, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya Sasuke Uchiha, sang senior baka. Sakura berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat, tetapi ..

"Heh! Mau kemana kau ? Sudah jangan disembunyikan, aku tau itu kau." Serunya sambil melirik Sakura.

"Hehe .. ketahuan ya. Aduh.." Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau bawa payung ?" tanya Sakura melas.

"Aku bawa mobil."

"Lalu kau bawa payung." Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Sudah kubilang aku bawa mobil, dan kalau aku membawa payung. Aku tidak akan menunggu hujan reda disini. Kau mengerti !" bentak Sasuke.

"Iya iya, aku ngerti."

Sakura dan Sasuke masih berada dipintu gedung sekolah. Mereka masih menunggu dalam suara hujan yang mulai deras.

"Kenapa malah tambah deras ? Mana sudah sore lagi. Aku yakin, Omma pasti akan marah besar." Gumam Sakura membayangkan Ibunya tengah memarahinya abis-abisan.

"Tenang saja, lagipula Omma-mu juga bisa mengertikan kalau sedang hujan." Kata Sasuke sedikit menenangkan.

"Bukannya begitu. Bukan masalah terlambat pulang atau tidak, tapi Omma sudah memberitahuku untuk membawa payung hari ini. Katanya dia melihat diacara Tv, akan ada hujan sore ini. Tapi aku tetap menolak untuk membawanya. Dia pasti akan menceramahiku sampai nanti malam. Hhh .."

"Hah, hanya karena itu. Aku kira apa?" seru Sasuke yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok sekolah sambil tetap berdiri.

"Memangnya kau kira apa, huh? Dasar bodoh!" seru Sakura tanpa dosa.

"Gzz .." desis Sasuke-bersabar diri.

Lama-lama hujan pun mulai reda, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura bisa pulang-beristirahat kerumahnya masing-masing.

"Wah! Akhirnya reda juga .. Baiklah, waktunya pulang." Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku pulang." Seru Sakura menolak.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke langsung melingkarkan lengannya keleher Sakura-menariknya menuju mobilnya yang sedang terparkir. "Heh! Lepaskan, tolong akuuu !" jerit Sakura, tapi tidak ada sama sekali pun yang mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu ?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke sama sekali.

"Lumayan juga. Kukira kau tinggal digubuk." Kata Sasuke meledek.

Sakura langsung memberikan tatapan deathglare, "Diam kau, Uchiha bodoh!" geram Sakura.

"Sudah cepat turun! Keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang."

"Iya, ini juga aku mau turun." Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil, tetapi tangan Sasuke menahan Sakura sekejap. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Heh! Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum aneh yang sedang terukir dibibirnya.

"... 'Glek' .. Lupa apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Senyum 'aneh' Sasuke semakin terlihat dimata Sakura. Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura kembali menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dan akhirnya .. 'Klek'

"Kau lupa melepaskan sabuk pengamanmu, bodoh!" seru Sasuke datar.

"Ha? Apa?" Sakura malu, pipinya terlihat sedikit berwarna merah muda sekarang.

" Y-ya sudah, aku masuk dulu." Sakura pun keluar dari mobil Sasuke, dan menuju kedalam rumahnya. Mobil Sasuke sudah berlaju menuju suatu tempat. Sakura menghela nafasnya, dan kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya. (N : Anggap saja, rumah Sakura sama seperti rumah Geum Jan-di di K-Drama BBF. Tapi ngga termasuk toko laundry-nya ya ..)

.

.

.

"Aku pulang .." seru Sakura lemas. Saat Sakura memasuki ruang keluarganya. Ia melihat Nenek, Ibu, dan Adiknya sedang menonton acara makanan disalah satu stasiun Tv.

"Hahh .. enaknya .." Ucap sang Adik.

"Kalau ada makanan seperti itu disini, tidak akan kusisakan untuk siapapun .." seru sang Ibu.

"Heh, Sakura! kalau kau sudah sukses belikan makanan yang seperti itu." Seru sang Nenek terhadap cucunya satu ini.

"Hhh .. Iya iya, doakan saja biar aku sukses." Seru Sakura sambil mengambil secangkir air didapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"Nuna, jika kau sudah menjadi orang yang hebat berikan aku sebuah mobil, motor dan-" Seru Sang Adik-terpotong oleh perkataan Ibunya.

"Konohamaru! Kau terlalu banyak meminta, kasihan Nuna-mu! dasar. Sakura, belikan saja Omma sebuah berlian yang sangat indah. Aku akan memakainya disaat arisan, fufu .. pasti akan sangat cantik .."

"Iya Omma, kau benar .." ucap Konohamaru mendukung Ibunya.

"Heh! Kalian ini, selalu meminta yang tidak-tidak. Sakura, dengarkan Harmoni-mu ini. Sebaiknya kau mencari calon suami layaknya bangsawan. Pasti hidup kita akan sangat menyenangkan, iya tidak?" seru sang Nenek yang dibalas oleh anggukan Ibu dan adik Sakura.

"Kalian semua ! selalu membicarakan tentang ini. Aku sudah sangat bahagia asalkan ada kalian semua disini. Tidak perlu mementingkan hal seperti itu!" seru Sakura kesal. "Saat lulus sekolah nanti, aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang. Semoga saja .."

Suasana hening, tidak ada yang berani berbicara, kecuali suara dari Tv. Tidak lama kemudian, sang Ayah pun telah pulang.

"Appa pulaaang .." seru sang ayah sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan yang sepertinya makanan untuk tambahan makan malam.

"Wah, kau sudah pulang. Perutku sudah lapar, cepatlah siapkan makan malamnya." Perintah sang Nenek. Sakura yang masih berada didapur menengok kearah sang Ayah.

"Appa, apa itu yang kau bawa ?" tanya Sakura lalu berjalan keruang keluarga.

"Appa, membawa tambahan makan malam untuk kita. Omma, cepat ini siapkan!" seru Sang Ayah.

"Baiklah." Ibu langsung melihat isi bungkusan itu, "Hah? Bihun goreng lagi?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku beli." Seru Ayah sambil tersenyum melas.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, Ayo kita makan sekarang !" seru Sakura semangat.

"Yoo!" balas yang lainnya. Dan mereka pun langsung menyantap hidangan yang cukup mengenyangkan. Setelah selesai makan malam, Sakura pun membantu Ibunya membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi. Sedangkan Ayah, Nenek, dan Adiknya kembali menonton acara makanan.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kamar tidurnya, ia sudah merasa ngantuk. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. "Houamh .. sebaiknya aku tidur." Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa sadar Sakura membayangkan kejadian pagi tadi, saat dia dan Sasuke berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Sakura membuka matanya cepat.

"K-kenapa aku memikirkan dia?" Sakura menarik nafasnya, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sakura memejamkan matanya kembali. Dia mulai tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dan akhirnya terbenam dalam mimpinya.

* * *

**Xx To be Continued xX**

**Ini yang ketiga, yang ketiga .. :P**

**Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih atas review yang readers berikan kepada Fict kedua-ku 'Forever and Always' .. Gamsahamnida !**

**Oh iya, ada 'Note' disini : ****Appa : Ayah**

** Omma : Ibu**

** Haraboji : Kakek**

** Harmoni : Nenek  
****Nuna : Kakak perempuan (Lk-Prm)**

** Oppa : Kakak laki-laki (Prm-Lk)**

** Onni : Kakak perempuan (Prm-Prm)**

** Hyong : Kakak laki-laki (Lk-Lk)**

** Namphyon : Suami**

** Ane : Istri**

**Bukannya mau mengajari atau apalah, tapi hanya ingin memberitahu. Takutnya ada yang ngga ngerti, soalnya disini aku pake sebutan dengan bahasa Korea hehe :P**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus tidak .. aku ingin sekali membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang seperti ini (Bandelnya ..) !**

**Yasudahlah, aku tunggu reviewnya saja yaa .. tolong di Review,, (Maaf .. Tidak terima flame !) tetapi saya menerima saran yang membangun dan beritahu saya kalau masih ada misstypo .. Ok Ok !**

**Baiklah ,, Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca .. sekian dulu dariku bye-bye ! :D) **

**.**

**.**

**Xoxo MCtantanPYO oxoX**

**(^^)v**


	2. Lagilagi dia!

**Two Worlds Collide**

'**Lagi-lagi dia!'**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

.

.

**Baiklah, sebelum dibaca, saatnya balas review duluuu! ::**

**ZaRukoSiiStoicAlone**** : **Wah? Diapa-apain kale yaa hehe .. ditunggu aja yaa :P (apanya lagi yg ditunggu? Tantan: Fict'a Lah! *digebukkin para readers*(?))

**Shinji aishiteru :** Terima Kasih udah nunggu, nih sudah saya update :)

**CyeAmakusaKuchiki**** : **Begitu ya? Sebenarnya nih, tadinya saya mau bikin beda dari BBF, dan maksud saya 'terinpirasi dari K-drama', sebenarnya itu bukan BBF gitu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali mungkin lebih seru kalau ada sedikit yang terinpirasi dari BBF kali yaa .. hehe

**Uchiharuno Rin**** :** Wah! Terima kasih yaaa .. hehe senangnyaaaaa ! ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n :** Ini sudah update, dengan sedikit inpirasi yang diganti dengan k-drama BBF!

**DetriaVonne**** :** Tadinya bukan pyo, tapi sekarang iya deh (sedikit) .. kalau F4 kayaknya ga ada soalnya awal buat nih fict sama sekali ngga terinpirasi dari BBF pyoo …

**Terima kasih bagi para senpai dan readers yang sudah membaca fict saya dan sekaligus mereviewnya :)) … Yeah! Saatnya kita mulai Fict ini … (Backsound : Jreng!Jreng!) ^^**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****LAGI-LAGI DIA!**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.25. Waktunya Sakura untuk bangun dan bersiap diri berangkat kesekolahnya.

"Houamh .. mandi dulu." Seru Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan melingkarkan handuk dilehernya.

.

.

.

Sakura yang telah selesai bersiap diri, langsung menuju ruang keluarga untuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Setelah ia dan keluarganya selesai sarapan, Sakura dan Konohamaru berpamitan untuk menuju kesekolahnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Disekolah .. Sakura sedang tertidur dikursinya diwaktu istirahat tiba. Ino dan Hinata yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri sahabatnya satu ini.

"Heh, Sakura! apa tidak ada kerjaan lain, selain tidur dikelas ?" tanya Ino sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Ngghh .. Iya, iya .." jawab Sakura yang sepertinya mengasal.

"Iya katanya." seru Hinata bingung.

"Gzz, SAKURA !" teriak Ino membangunkan. "Hah! Iya-iya! Aku sudah bangun-sudah bangun .." seru Sakura yang sepertinya masih mengantuk.

"Ayo! Sekarang kau ikut kami kekantin .." ajak paksa Ino sambil menarik lengan Sakura. Hinata yang disuruh Ino untuk mengikutinya pun, ikut-ikut menarik lengan Sakura.

"Akh! Tidak mau, aku tidak mau, aku ingin dikelas sajaaa !" jerit Sakura, tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua temannya ini yang masih menarik Sakura menuju kantin sekolah.

Sakura yang telah sampai dikantin bersama dua sahabatnya-hanya membeli minuman dingin, Ia sedang menunggu Ino dan Hinata sekarang.

"Kau lagi." Seru seseorang dibelakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara, sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan berkata 'orang bodoh ini lagi ..'.

"Apa maumu? Ingin meledekku lagi? Pakai bawa temen segala. Kalau mau, kau sendiri yang maju!" seru Sakura menantang kakak kelasnya ini.

"Heh! Kau sudah bodoh, kege-eran pula." Sakura tidak terima apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. "Denger ya, aku kesini tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"A-apa? Lalu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau menghalangi jalan kita, ngerti kau sekarang ?" seru laki-laki yang dikenal bernama Naruto.

Sakura langsung merasa malu, diapun langsung menggeser badannya sedikit-memberi jalan untuk 5 laki-laki itu. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah memalukan dirinya sendirilah ..

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu untuk pulang sekolah tiba juga .. (dskip yaa :P)

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan teman mereka lainnya merapihkan buku-buku mereka kedalam tasnya.

"Sakura, sakura!" sahut Ino.

"Iya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku, Hinata dan yang lainnya, akan pergi untuk karaoke. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Ayolah Sakura .. Kau ikut saja, ya-ya?" ajak teman Sakura yang rambutnya terkuncir empat.

"Em .. maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus membantu Omma dirumah." Tolak Sakura lembut.

"Harmoni ?"

"Kalian tau sendirikan, dia hanya berdiam diri dirumah." Jawab Sakura.

"Yahh .. ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali kau harus ikut. Mengerti?" Seru Ino.

"Iya-iya .. aku tau."

"Ok! Kami duluan ya Sakura .." Ino dan yang lainnya berlanjut pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura kembali merapihkan bukunya yang hampir selesai. "Baiklah! Saatnya pulang .."

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang luar sekolah sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi ria ..

"Gom semari ka .. Han jibe itso .. Appa gom, Omma gom, Aegi-.."

"Heh, beruang bodoh!" seru seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang Sakura, yaitu adalah .. Sasuke! Sakura langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Apa kaubilang?" tanya Sakura tidak terima.

"Memang benar, kau beruang yang kucari." Seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje, dan menunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Heh! Namaku bukan beruang, bodoh!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menerima panggilan 'sayang' dariku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit meledek.

"Gzz .. Dasar! Menjijikan .." Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang .." Sasuke langsung tertawa mengingat tingkah Sakura tadi. Dia langsung menyelipkan tangannya dikedua saku celananya dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya, tapi sayang, langkah kaki Sasuke lebih besar daripada Sakura yang menjadikan sekarang jarak antara Sakura dan Sasuke semakin dekat. Sakura yang sudah gerah akhirnya berniat untuk membentak Sasuke, saat Sakura berbalik, tiba-tiba jarak antara mereka sangatlah dekat yang membuat Sakura menjadi blushing.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Sasuke sambil memetikkan jarinya.

"A-apanya?" tanya Sakura yang masih blushing.

"Kau pasti menyukaiku'kan?" tanya Sasuke menebak.

Sakura terkejut, "Apa! Kau ini! Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu! Jangan kepedean ya!" Sakura segera berbalik, tetapi tangan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi, hah!"

"Kau? Apa otakmu sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik? Aku sangat tampan, tinggi, akupun punya banyak uang. Apa kau tidak menginginkanku seperti gadis yang lainnya?" tanya Sasuke (yang benar-benar kepedean! Sasuke: *chidori*)

"Dengar ya, aku sangat tidak suka denganmu. Lihatlah, rambutmu yang seperti pantat ayam, sikapmu yang selalu mengejekku, dan satu lagi yang terpenting-aku tidak memerlukan uangmu, mengerti!" Sakura langsung melepas tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Anak ini. Awas saja nanti." Sasuke lalu menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah. Sakura langsung membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu menutupnya kembali saat telah berada didalamnya. Saat ia berbalik-menuju ruang keluarga, saat itu juga Sakura terkejut karena ..

"Sa-sasuke? K-kau!"

"Eh! Kau sudah pulang Sakura?" tanya Sasuke so akrab.

"Apa-apaan ini? Omma?"

"Ayolah duduk Sakura. Sasuke sudah menunggumu daritadi, kasihan nak Sasuke. Fufufu .."

"Apa? Kau! Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Sedang apa kau disini !" bentak Sakura.

"Tentu saja bertamu, memangnya kau kira apalagi?" Sasuke tersenyum manis. Tetapi senyuman manis yang diberikkan oleh Sasuke tidak mempan untuk Sakura.

"Omma, kenapa kau mengijinkan dia masuk? Lagipula Omma tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya'kan. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu .."

"Tentu saja Omma kenal, dia itu anak dari teman lama Omma dulu, Mikoto Uchiha." Seru Tsunade lalu memberikan senyuman ke Sasuke.

"Mikoto Uchiha?" tanya Sakura

"Dia Ibuku, tapi .. sekarang dia sudah tidak ada."

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh! Maaf nak Sasuke, Omma jadi mengingatkanmu." Seru Tsunade sambil mengelus-ngelus pundak Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, Omma .."

"Apa kau bilang ! Jangan sebut dia Omma! Ha~ .. Omma~.." bentak Sakura.

"Jangan begitu! Tidak apa-apakan kalau dia menyebutku dengan panggilan 'Omma'." Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tch, dasar! Cari-cari perhatian." Gumam Sakura.

"Omma, kemana Harmoni?" tanya Sakura sambil tengok kanan-kiri.

"Dia sedang berbelanja bersama Konohamaru." Jawab Tsunade.

"Apa? Tumben."

"Tentu saja, kan ada Sasuke disini sebagai penyemangat." Puji Tsunade untuk Sasuke yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Sasuke lagi! Sasuke lagi! Kenapa selalu dia! Omma asal kau tau, dia itu.. sudahlah lupakan saja. Lagipula Omma juga akan terus membela dia'kan. Sudah aku kekamar dulu!" Sakura yang sudah geram langsung menuju kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. **'Brakk!'**

"Maaf ya nak Sasuke. Sakura kalau sedang lelah memang seperti itu sikapnya. Tidak bisa menjaga emosi." Seru Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

"Sasuke, coba ucapkan lagi. Aku siapamu?" seru Tsunade

"Omma." Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit heran dengan sikap Tsunade sekarang ini.

"Ahh~ senangnya .. fufufu .." Tsunade kegirangan dan Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berganti pakaian sekarang, sebenarnya sudah dari setengah jam tadi. Tapi dia masih tidak ingin untuk bertemu dengan seniornya sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya disekolah. Tapi karena sudah tidak betah berlama-lama didalam kamar, diapun mencoba keluar. Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari situ. Dia langsung melihat banyak makanan-makanan dimeja makan yang terlihat sangat lezat untuk disantap. Sakura menduga, pasti ini makanan mahal yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat? Ayo dimakan!" seru Sasuke.

"Pasti ini semua perbuatanmu kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh, beruang bodoh! Tentu saja aku, kau kira siapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Apa! Namaku bukan beruang! Awas kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi!" bentak Sakura.

"Kenapa? beruang itu banyak disukai banyak orang, sampai-sampai ada bonekanya segalakan? Kau harus bangga jika ada yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'beruang'." Ucap Sasuke so benar.

"Tch! Heh, sekarang sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang tau!"

"Wah kau memang sangat perhatian. Aku memang ingin pulang." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum-yang membuat Sakura semakin jengkel.

"Nak Sasuke …!" panggil Chiyo yang sudah pulang dari belanjanya bersama Konohamaru.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat ingin pulang, sekarangkan sudah larut malam tidak baik kalau kau pulang jam segini. Bagaimana kalau lebih baik kau … menginap saja disini." Usul Tsunade, yang disetujui oleh mertua dan anak bungsunya itu.

"Apa! Tidak! Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh menginap disini, pokoknya tidak boleeeh!" jerit Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harmoni. Aku bisa pulang sekarang, sudah terbiasa seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan sopan. Tetapi Sakura masih tetap tidak percaya dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hatilah Sasuke." Seru Tsunade.

"Terima kasih makanannya ya Hyong .." seru konohamaru.

"hn, sama-sama."

"Sakura antar Sasuke sampai depan ya." suruh Tsunade.

"Ah! Aku-.." Sakura tidak bisa menolak saat tiga keluarganya ini menatapnya dengan tatapan deathglare.

"Hm, baiklah .. Ayo!" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah semuanya, aku pulang dulu. Anyong!" Sasuke langsung menuju luar rumah dengan diantar Sakura yang terpaksa mengantarnya.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka diluar rumah. Sasuke yang berjalan didepan Sakura memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Sakura heran dan mulai bertanya. "Kenapa berhenti, hah! Cepatlah pulang, aku ngantuk!"

"Sakura." sahut Sasuke.

"Apa!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau sangat membenciku?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat serius.

"A-aku hanya .. hanya .. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Seru Sakura yang sekarang sudah tidak memakai volume yang tinggi.

"Hn. Sakura, bintangnya banyak sekali ya. Lihat itu!" seru Sasuke sambil mendongak keatas langit. Sakurapun langsung mengikuti Sasuke-menghadap kearah langit malam yang sangat indah dimatanya. Tetapi ternyata Sakura tertipu, bukan karena bintang dilangit, melainkan tertipu oleh perkataan Sasuke tadi yang tanpa disadari Sakura-ia menghadap kelangit dan tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang bersiap untuk mencium … 'Muah' pipi kanannya. Sakura terkejut dan terdiam, ia memegangi pipi kanannya. Sasuke yang dengan santainya, seperti tidak terjadi apapun-hanya tersenyum manis kearah Sakura yang masih tertegun. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu .." Sakura masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya sampai saat mobil Sasuke sudah pergi dari jalan rumah Sakura. Saat Sakura mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan saat ini, yaitu yang mencium pipinya tadi adalah seorang Uchiha muda yang dibencinya yaitu ..

"SA-SU-KEEE!" jerit Sakura.

.

.

.

**Xx To be Continued xX**

**Lucky JaJaJa .. Lucky JaJaJa .. Lucky JaJaJa .. Lucky 'Krep!Krep!Krep' .. Lucky JaJaJa!**

**Hahahaha .. suka deh sama iklan Tv itu .. apalagi pas bunyi 'krep!krep!krep!' (curcol boo .. Alah!)**

**Oh iya, sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya yaa …**

**Saya tetap tidak lupa mengingatkan untuk mereview kembali fict-ku ini (tetap No Flame! Juga)**

**Karena saya sudah sangat lelah, jadi saya sampaikan ucapan (alah! (?)) TERIMA KASIH !**

**.**

**.**

**Xoxo MCtantanPYO oxoX**

**(^^)v**


	3. UlTah Sang Pangeran

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE**

'**UlTah Sang Pangeran'**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**(Tapi ni Fict punya ku lah)**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

.

.

.

Sakura kini telah bersiap diri untuk berangkat kesekolahnya. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar menuju ruang tengah, tiba-tiba dia melihat?

"Sakura cepatlah, Sasuke sudah menunggu." Seru sang Ayah-Jiraya yang sedang membaca Koran diruang tengah tersebut. "Hai, beru-, eh! Salah, maksudnya Sakura." Seru Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat menaw-, "Memuakkaaaaann!" teriak Sakura.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura yang terpaksa berangkat kesekolah bersama mobil Sasuke dan tentunya si pemiliknya juga, sampai ditujuan. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam, sesekali Sasuke mengeluarkan kata yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah pertengkaran yang diawali dari Sakura. Yah, begitulah seterusnya. Mereka terus dikelilingi dengan pertengkarannya sendiri. SasuSaku: "BERISIK!" *author-ngambek_pulang-kampung*

"Aku duluan!" ketus Sakura sambil berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri diparkiran.

"Dasar!" gumamnya dengan tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sakura kini sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah untuk cepat-cepat sampai dikelasnya. Karena dia mengingat hari ini jadwalnya dia untuk piket, akhirnya ia mempercepat langkah kaki sampai-sampai saat ditikungan dia menambrak seseorang gadis.

"Aw! Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Seru Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus pundaknya yang terbentur dengan pundak milik si gadis itu.

"Aduh! tidak apa-apa. Kau si Haruno itu ya?" tanya si Gadis berkacamata itu.

"Ha? Iya benar." Jawab Sakura. Tapi tunggu sebentar, sepertinya Sakura pernah melihat gadis didepannya ini. Iya benar! Dia gadis yang hampir membuat Sakura mati berdiri itu, yang saat itu Sakura menemukannya tengah menangis ditoilet wanita sekolah.

"Sepertinya kita pernah saling berbicara sebelumnya." Seru Sakura mengingatkan.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau salah orang." Seru si Gadis.

"Masa ya? Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu waktu itu."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku Karin, kelas XII-A. Aku satu kelas dengan 'Pangeran Sekolah'." Ucap Karin memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit berlaga sombong.

"Pangeran-Sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hhe, jangan bilang kau tidak tau siapa itu 'Pangeran Sekolah'." Sakura menggeleng-mengartikan memang tidak tau siapa itu 'Pangeran Sekolah'. 'Memangnya ada ya?' pikirnya.

"Kau ini. Tentu saja dia itu Sasuke Uchiha!" jelas Karin.

"Apa? Dia si 'Pangeran Sekolah' itu? Hahaha .. yang benar saja." Tawa Sakura.

"Tentu saja benar!" tawa Sakura meredup, "Dan lihat saja nanti, aku yang akan mendampingi si 'Pangeran Sekolah' itu." Seru Karin, sedangkan Sakura membuat senyum yang terpaksa.

"Oia, aku sering lihat, kau terus-terusan bersama Sasuke. Apa kalian seakrab itu?" tanya Karin.

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya." Jawab Sakura segan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan ingat, jangan pernah berharap Sasuke akan menyukaimu, kau mengerti?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan sedikit ngeri dengan kakak kelas didepannya ini. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sakura!" seru Karin lalu berjalan menelusuri koridor. Sakura terdiam-menatap Karin dari belakang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengartikan 'kasihan'. "Kasihan dia, sudah terkena virus cinta membahayakan dari si Uchiha bodoh itu. Hhh .." Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan jadwal piketnya, dia melihat jam tangannya, sial! Tinggal 1 menit lagi bel berbunyi. "Aku lupa piketku! Aaah!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Jam Istirahat pun, kini telah tiba. Sakura sedang mengobrol dikelas bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi percakapan mereka terganggu saat salah satu teman Sakura yang bernama Tenten datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa dan memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang sepertinya sangat darurat (?).

"Hah-Hah .. teman-teman .." seru Tenten dengan nafas tersela-sela.

"Tenten, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Ino.

"Ada apa Tenten?" Tanya Sakura.

"Semuanya, ikut aku. Ini sangat penting." Seru Tenten dengan wajah …. Tau dah kayak gimane *bukk!*

"Apanya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aah.. pokoknya kalian harus ikut aku. Ayo!" ajak Tenten dengan sedikit pemaksaan. Akhirnya Sakura dan teman lainnya mengikuti Tenten sampai ke depan mading.

.

.

Sesampainya Tenten, Sakura dan lainnya dimading. Ternyata disana sudah banyak siswi-siswi yang sedang berkumpul untuk melihat sebuah berita yang masih panasnya disekolahnya ini. Sakura yang semakin penasarannya, mendekatkan dirinya ke mading. Saat ia membaca berita yang ditunjukkan Tenten. Ternyata hanya ….

_BERITA TERBARU_

_SANG PANGERAN SEKOLAH SASUKE UCHIHA_

_BESOK AKAN MERAYAKAN ULTAHnya YANG KE-17 _

_BAGI YANG MENGINGINKAN UNDANGAN PESTA TERSEBUT_

_HARAP MENGUNJUNGI BASECAMP MEREKA_

_NOTE : UNDANGAN TERBATAS, HARAP CEPAT!_

"Aaaaakh!" Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat, (mengapa begitu?) karena teriak Tenten yang kelewat batas.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat meminta undangan itu. Aku tidak ingin sampai kehabisan undangan. Ayo!" seru Tenten dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak mau." Seru Sakura tiba-tiba, bersamaan saat Tenten menarik tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebaiknya jangan ditunda-tunda. Kau tidak lihat, disana tertulis 'undangan terbatas'. Jadi kita harus segera mengambilnya. Ayolah!"

"Aduh! lagipula apa gunanya sih? Kau histeris seperti ini hanya untuk undangan murahan seperti itu. Ish! Terbatas,terbatas, dia kira tiket bioskop!" dumel Sakura, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam. Tapi terdiam bukan karena Sakura, melainkan karena ..

"Heh, beruang!" sapa seseorang yang terkenal bernama Sasuke. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu berbalik arah menatap sang pemilik suara yang dia sangat ketahui siapa orangnya.

"Apa!" ketus Sakura.

"Anak ini, judes sekali. Heh, seharusnya kau berbaik hati padaku, akukan kakak kelasmu."

"Oh, benarkah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau ini, benar-benar ya! Ehm Ini." Seru Sasuke sambil memberikan sesuatu mm .. yang terlihat seperti .. ha! Sebuah undangan. Apa Sasuke memberikan undangan ultah-nya begitu saja?

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja ini undangan bodoh! Kau kira apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kau ini munafik sekali. Sudah ambil saja, atau .."

"Atau apa?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Atau aku akan kembali kerumahmu, tidak! Tapi aku akan setiap minggu datang kerumahmu." Seru Sasuke sambil memberikan seringai yang sangat menawan untuk dilihat oleh para gadis, minus Sakura. Sakura mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Dia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" teriak Sakura, "Terserah kau, kerumahku atau tidak! Aku tetap tidak akan menerima undangan bodohmu ituuuuu!" jeritnya lagi.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian … Dikelasnya …

"Ba-bagaimana Sakura? K-kau yakin akan datang?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah .." jawab Sakura lemas. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ternyata kemarahannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perilaku Sasuke yang seenaknya. Dia telah kalah, sekaligus mengalah. Poor Sakura ..

"Menurutku ini bagus." Seru Ino tiba-tiba sambil memperhatikan undangan yang diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura tadi. Sakura menatap Ino bingung, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kalau Sasuke merayakan UlTah-nya seperti ini, berarti teman-temannya juga pasti akan ada disanakan. Kalau benar seperti itu, sebaiknya kau datang saja ya. Agar aku err.. maksudku kami bisa datang juga ke acaranya itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan." seru Ino sama semangatnya dengan Tenten yang sedang terduduk dikursi sebelah Ino.

"Lalu? Ino, kenapa kau jadi semangat seperti ini? Bukannya kau sama sepertiku membenci si Uchiha bodoh itu." Tanya Sakura tambah bingung.

"Aku memang membencinya, tapi akukan tidak bilang kalau aku membenci teman-temannya. Iyakan? Apalagi dengan adanya Sai disana, haah .. pasti sangat membuatku tambah semangat aja."

Sakura mulai merasa sahabat karibnya ini mulai tertular penyakit taksiran dari sahabatnya Tenten. Sakura kini hanya bisa terdiam kembali, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Apa dia harus benar datang ke acara pesta itu? Atau tidak datang, dan membiarkan si Sasuke datang kerumahnya setiap minggu, itu pasti sangat memuakkan menurutnya. Tapi apalagi yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hhh .. baiklah, aku akan datang." Ucap Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa.

.

.

.

**Xx To be Continued xX**

**Maaf! Maaf! Saya telat update nih :(**

**Karena lelah tiap hari pulang sekolah kesorean, jadinya ngga diupdate deh fict-fict ku, nih aja kayanya nanggung banget ya dan juga kalo diliat-liat pendek banget ya ceritanya .. Insya'allah lain kali aku percepat dan diperpanjang lagi deh, semoga aja sempet.**

**Bagaimana, dipikir-pikir bakal kaya gimana ya acara UlTahnya si Sasuke hehe ,, pasti isinya cewe bohai semua dah *chidori* (^^)v**

**Apakah diUlTahnya Sasuke, Sasuke nanti bakal … Ups! Hampir aja diketauan hehe (O'on! Itu juga dah bisa ketebak kalee!) **

**Oia! Aku habis nonton film 'The Last Song', ituloh film yang diperanin Miley Cyrus. Seru banget filmnyaa … lucu, sedih, terharu, so sweat banget pokoknya deh! Pengen nonton lagi jadinya. **

**Yasudlah .. langsung bayar review aja, eh! Bayar, maksudnya bales ::**

**namikaze sanaku** : Gpp, nih dah update. Tapi maaf kelamaan ..

**Sakura Haruno 1995** : Terima Kasih ^^ .. Nih dah update!

**Detriashiela**: Iya udah aku usahain ngga mirip banget kayak BBF deh, Fict-mu cepet diUpdate dong *digeplak-DetriaVonne*

**Uchiharuno Rin**: Nih dah dilanjut hehe

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover** : Iya Sasuke romantis, tapi aku bikin badung dikit. Gpp yaa ..

**beby-chan** : Haha .. ada temennya aku :P, makasih dah review!

**4ntk4-ch4n** : Aku juga mau nh .. hehe sama-sama mau! Sasuke minta cium! *chidori*

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone** : Iya konflik-nya blom aku keluarin, rencananya nanti kalo SasuSaku dah jadian, makanya ditunggu aja yaaa

**Sekian dariku, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata atau penulisan diFict ini,, tolong dimaafkan.**

**Oia, karena bentar lagi dah bulan puasa, saya mengucapkan 'MOHON MAAF LAHIR-BATIN YAA", maafin kalau saya ada kesalahan kata atau apalah saat membalas review atau dimana pun. **

"**MOHON MAAF YAA (^^)v"**

**Yasudlah, terima kasih … Tolong minta review lagi yaaa !**

**.**

**.**

**Xoxo MCtantanPYO oxoX**

**(-_-)**


	4. Pesta Yang Mengerikan

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE**

'**Pesta Yang Mengerikan'**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Tapi ni Fict punyaku lah)**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

.

.

.

Sekarang hari Jum'at, 23 Juli-pukul 17.39. 80 menit lagi pesta Ultah Sasuke akan berlangsung. Tetapi Sakura masih saja termenung didalam kamarnya. Dia merasa segan untuk mendatangai acara UlTah si Sasuke itu. Lagipula Sakura berpikir, dia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk kesana. Disana pasti banyak orang yang memakai pakaian yang terlihat mahal dan anggun. Secara Sasuke termasuk anak dari bangsawan yang kaya, pastilah dia akan membuat sebuah pesta yang megah, walaupun itu hanya sebuah acara Ulang Tahun. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan pakaian seperti itu? Sakura menghela nafasnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang dibalik pintu kamar Sakura mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sakura langsung bangun dari tidurannya dan menuju pintu untuk membukakannya. Saat Sakura telah membuka pintu, terpampanglah sahabat-sahabat Sakura, seperti Ino, Hinata dan juga Tenten, yang dilihat-lihat membawa sebuah tas yang isinya tidak tau apa itu. "Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura. Tapi bukannya menjawab, mereka bertiga malah mendorong Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ya, ternyata mereka membuat kejutan yang membuat Sakura .. sebenarnya merasa sedikit risih. Sebab Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten telah merencanakan untuk memaksa Sakura agar datang ke acara Ultahnya Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Mereka tau, pasti Sakura sama sekali tidak mempunyai persiapan apapun, jadinya mereka membawakan sebuah dress special untuk Sakura kenakan, dan mendandani Sakura secantik mungkin. Tapi bukan hanya Sakura saja yang berdandan dan mempercantik diri, mereka bertiga pun telah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk mereka kenakan di acara tersebut. Sebab saat Sasuke memberikan undangannya ke Sakura, dia pun menyuruh teman-teman Sakura untuk datang juga kesana, dengan rasa terpaksa atau pun tidak (soalnya teman-temannya Sasuke yang minta). Jadilah mereka berempat telah bersiap diri untuk mendatangi pesta tersebut, walaupun Sakura sedikit risih dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, tapi itu terlihat sangat manis dimata teman-temannya.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit pemaksaan lagi, Sakura dan teman-temannya berangkat menuju pesta itu. Dengan mobil pinjaman dibengkel yang dibawa Tenten (Orangtua Tenten-bisa dibilang ayahnya, mempunyai sebuah bengkel mobil), jadilah mereka berangkat kesana.

Sesampainya mereka disana, Sakura tidak menyangka rumah inilah milik keluarga Sasuke (Rumahnya sama kayak rumahnya Will difilm 'The Last Song'. Lagi-lagi terinpirasi :P). Halaman yang sangat megah, rumah yang seperti Istana, walaupun tidak terlalu sama dengan apa yang Sakura pikirkan, tapi ini semua bisa meyakinkan bahwa keluarga Uchiha memang benar-benar kaya. Dihalaman sudah terlihat beberapa mobil terparkir disitu dan beberapa orang yang baru datang. Akhirnya mereka berempat memarkirkan mobil, lalu turun dan merapihkan pakaian dan rambut mereka.

Oia, saya akan mendeskripsikan tata rambut Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Pertama rambut Sakura, rambut Sakura yang sepinggang dibuat curly, lalu poni panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan sisa rambut bagian depan ditarik kearah belakang lalu dijepit dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga berwarna putih dan sisa rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Kedua Ino, rambut blonde-nya yang panjang dibelah kesamping, lalu disatukan seluruhnya dibagian yang sama. Mulai dari ujung depan, rambutnya dipuntir sambil sesekali menambahkan rambutnya. Lalu diikat ditengkuk, dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai. Ketiga Hinata, Hinata hanya membuat rambutnya curly dan menghiasi dengan beberapa jepitan kecil berbentuk bunga putih di antara kedua bagian rambutnya (kanan-kiri, masing-masing 4 jepitan). Sedangkan terakhir Tenten, rambutnya dibelah kesamping dan disatukan seluruhnya dibagian yang sama lalu dikepang sampai bawah lalu diikat dengan ikatan yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yaitu coklat. Walaupun penampilan mereka terlihat cukup sederhana, tetapi para undangan yang melihat mereka terkagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat dimatanya. Mereka berempat terlihat manis, dan menawan.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Ino.

"Hn!" Seru Tenten semangat.

"Baiklah-baiklah .." seru Sakura ogah-ogahan. Akhirnya mereka berempat berjalan menuju dalam rumah. Saat mereka sampai didepan pintu yang memang sudah terbuka untuk menyambut para undangan, mereka pun langsung melihat si Uchiha yang memiliki acara ini sepenuhnya. Sakura langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sepertinya Sasuke terpesona akan apa yang ia lihat didepannya. Sakura yang risih karena tatapan Sasuke kepadanya, langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura langsung memberikan sebuah salaman-Sasuke langsung membalasnya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun." Seru Sakura lalu melepas salamannya.

"Hn, terima kasih. Mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tentu saja hadiahnya? Memangnya kau tidak pernah datang ke acara Ulang tahun sebelumnya, huh? Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah diundang?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang curiga.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku pernah diundang ke acara Ulang Tahun. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak ada persiapan apapun untuk datang ke acaramu. Jadi maaf aku tidak bawa hadiah." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah melas.

"Tch! Kau ini. Sudahlah, sebagai gantinya selama acara ini berlangsung kau harus tetap berada disisiku, mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau!" Tetapi Sasuke menggubris perkataan Sakura, dia langsung menariknya dan membawa masuk kedalam.

.

.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju kedalam pesta, ia melihat beberapa pasangan sedang berdansa ditengah lantai dansa. Dan ada juga yang berbincang-bincang dan juga ada yang sedang menyantap makanan yang tersedia. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberhentikan langkah kakinya, yang membuat Sakura menabrak tubuh Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aduh! Kau ini gimana sih kalau jalan yang benar! Hidungku sakit tau." Seru Sakura sambil mengelus hidungnya.

"Maaf-maaf. Coba kulihat."

"Tidak-tidak! Tidak usah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Ish! Kau ini, benar-benar membingungkan." Sakura langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak berdansa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura sambil tetap menatap lurus.

"Memang sudah seharusnya." Seru Sasuke-mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu!" bentak Sakura.

"Mana mungkin gadis sepertimu bisa berdansa." Ejek Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri! Memangnya bisa berdansa?" tanya Sakura sedikit menantang. Sasuke tersenyum, sepertinya Sakura terpancing lagi oleh Sasuke. "Pertanyaan yang bagus. Ayo ikut dengan aku." Sasuke langsung menarik Sasuke ke tengah lantai dansa. Sasuke pun langsung memandu Sakura untuk berdansa dengannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" seru Sakura.

"Tadi kau bertanya, aku bisa berdansa atau tidakkan?" Sakura mengangguk, "Aku akan memperlihatkanmu sekarang." Tambah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung merapatkan Sakura pada dirinya. Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdegup kencang-tak bisa diatur oleh pemiliknya. Walaupun Sakura memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Sasuke, tetap saja aroma wangi tubuh Sasuke tercium olehnya, membuainya tiba-tiba didalam kesadarannya. Sepertinya tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke kembali memperlihatkan senyuman kemenangannya. Dia mulai merasa Sakura telah terbuai karenanya. Tetapi itu semua tidak berjalan panjang, sebab tiba-tiba Sakura tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Akh! Kau ini yang benar dong!" seru Sasuke sambil memegang kakinya yang terinjak.

"Maaf, kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa berdansa. Makanya jangan suka seenaknya!" Seru Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah dan kembali membentak Sasuke.

"Hn, Iya-iya. Seru Sasuke pasrah.

Tetapi disisi lain, ada seseorang yang memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura sedari tadi dengan tatapan tidak menyukai semua apa yang ia lihat. "Ternyata dia membohongiku ya. Berani sekali menantangku. Lihat saja kau ya, akan kubalas semua ini." Serunya.

.

.

Kini Sakura sedang berdiri sendiri dengan segelas soft drink ditangannya. Ia mencari dimana teman-temannya berada sekarang. "Kenapa jadi berpencar seperti ini sih? Ini semua gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu. Ish! Menyebalkan." Tidak lama kemudian teman-teman yang Sakura cari pun menyapanya.

"Sakura ! kami disini!" teriak Ino. Sakura langsung menengok kearah suara tersebut.

"Kemarilah!" seru Tenten.

"Iya .." Sakura langsung menuju ketempat teman-temannya berada. Tetapi saat dia hampir sampai, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang sengaja-tidak sengaja(?) bertabrakkan dengan Sakura, dan membuat minuman yang dipegangnya menumpahi sebagian dress yang Sakura kenakan.

"Aduh! yahh .." seru Sakura

"Aah, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apakan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan kubersihkan nanti." Jawab Sakura.

"Baguslah. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya." seru gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan sedikit tertawa-tawa yang terlihat licik, tetapi Sakura dan lainnya tidak melihat itu, terkecuali Sasuke. Sakura pun langsung kekamar kecil untuk membersihkan dressnya dengan sedikit percikkan air. Ternyata Sasuke yang sedaritadi mengobrol bersama teman-temannya sesekali melihat kejadian dari awal Sakura bertabrakkan dengan gadis itu. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Akhirnya dia mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

Sakura sedang membersihkan dressnya dengan sedikit air.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Tidak mau hilang nodanya." Ucap Sakura. Tetapi tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar kecil. Ya, seorang gadis yang tadi tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di dress Sakura. Gadis itu lalu mendekati Sakura dan langsung …

"Aw!" teriak Sakura. Ternyata gadis itu langsung menjambak rambut Sakura yang panjang. Sakura yang meringis kesakitan mencoba untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Kau gadis jalang! Tidak tau diri. Apa kau lupa perkataanku waktu itu, huh! Jangan pernah dekati pangeranku !" bentak gadis itu.

"Si-siapa k-kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Ternyata kau lupa ya? Dasar bodoh! Aku Karin. Apa kau ingat sekarang?" tanya gadis itu yang bernama Karin. Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Oh! Sekarang dia ingat. Karin, kakak kelasnya yang sangat mendambakan si Uchiha bodoh itu.

"A-aku ingat. Ta-tapi ada urusan apa kau denganku? Ak-aku tidak ada niat un-tuk berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Bohong!" Karin memperkuat jambakannya.

"Aaww!" teriak Sakura kesakitan.

"Mana ada pencuri yang mau mengaku. Dan kau! Pencuri pangeranku, aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mendekati Sasuke!" seru Karin. Karin langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gunting, yang sepertinya untuk memotong … RAMBUT SAKURA! Oh, tidak! Siapapun tolong Sakura sekarang !

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gunting itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku yakin, kau sudah bisa menduganyakan?" Karin langsung mendekatkan gunting itu ke rambut Sakura. Tetapi tiba-tiba ..

"Hentikan!" seseorang menghentikan pergerakan tangan Karin dengan menahannya. Tapi, siapa orang tersebut?

"Sasuke?" seru Sakura.

"Sa-suke?" seru Karin terkejut.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang!" bentak Sasuke kepada Karin. Karin yang merasa lemas langsung melepaskan Sakura dan menjatuhkan gunting tersebut. Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dekat kesisinya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menggangunya lagi. Ingat itu!" seru Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura menuju keluar. Karin yang masih terdiam, tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyesali dengan apa yang dia lakukan itu. Karin tersender kedinding dan terperosot duduk dilantai, sambil menangis menyesal.

.

.

Sasuke masih menarik Sakura. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sedaritadi Sakura mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke yang mendengar isak tangis Sakura langsung memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Dia langsung berbalik untuk menghadap ke Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa! Kau pasti tidak merasakannya kan? Tadi semua itu sangat menyeramkan. Seharusnya aku tidak usah datang ke acaramu ini!" Seru Sakura sambil tetap menangis.

"Kenapa kau menyangkutpautkan dengan acara ulang tahunku, huh!" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi memang ini semua gara-garamu kan!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, dia memang merasa semua yang dilakukan Karin pada Sakura memang karenanya. Karena dia telah mencampakan Karin, Ya mencampakannya begitu saja. Sampai-sampai membuat Karin menangis ditoilet dan bertemulah dengan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin.

Kini Sasuke mulai merasa bersalah dengan Sakura. Sakura yang masih menangis, langsung ditarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut, mencoba untuk keluar dari pelukan Sasuke, tapi ditahan oleh sang pemeluk. "Biarkan aku mengganti semua kesalahanku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Sakura terdiam, mencerna perkataan Sasuke. 'Apa maksudnya itu?' pikirnya. Dan setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju ketengah pesta. Dan saat mereka sampai, Sasuke langsung mengambil sebuah gelas, dan menjatuhkannya dilantai begitu saja, sampai membuat semua undangan yang datang dan berada disekitar mereka menatap mereka.

"Sasuke apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sakura yang tangannya masih digenggam Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mengganti kesalahanku padamu. Dan aku akan berjanji." Seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Tapi apa?

"Ehm .. Semuanya! Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Aku pemilik pesta ini, Sasuke Uchiha…"

.

.

Ditempat lain, teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura mendengar seseorang yang mereka kenal suaranya berbicara. Mereka berada ditempat berbeda (antara Sasuke cs dan Sakura cs), saat mereka hampir sampai mereka semua langsung bertubrukan.

"Aw!" : Ino, Tenten, Hinata.

"Akh!" : Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba. Sai bertabrakan dengan Ino, Tenten bertabrakan dengan Shikamaru, dan Hinta bertabrakan dengan Naruto, sedangkan Kiba bertabrakan dengan punggung Naruto. Mereka semua saling bertatapan.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kalian teman-temannya Sakura kan?" tanya Sai.

"Iya, kami- .." Ucapan Tenten terpotong oleh Ino, " Iya. Kami temannya Sakura. Iyakan Hinata?" tanya Ino dengan semangat. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk kembali.

"Kami temannya Sasuke. Kalian pasti sudah kenal dengan kamikan?" tanya Kiba-belagu *dikejar-kejar Kiba*.

"Tentu-.." terpotong kembali-Tenten, "Tentu saja kami kenal kalian, hehe .. Iyakan Hinata?" tanya Ino kembali dengan tambah semangat, karena sekarang Sai sudah mulai memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa tadi kalian juga dengar suara Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kami dengar. Makanya kami ingin ketempat mereka." Seru Tenten dengan cepat, yang tidak mau lagi perkataannya terpotong oleh Ino.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita ketempat mereka sekarang." Seru shikamaru dengan muka malasnya tapi sedikit bersemangat. "Hn!" jawab semuanya. Mereka lalu langsung menuju ketempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya." Gumam Sasuke, tapi ternyata gumamannya itu didengar oleh Sakura.

"waktunya apa?" tanya Sakura makin bingung.

"untuk memberitahu pada semuanya." Sakura tambah bingung. Sasuk kembali menatap semua para undangan. Dan sekarang dia melihat teman-temannya dan teman-teman Sakura telah berdiri dikerumunan depan untuk menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"BAHWA MULAI SAAT INI. SASUKE UCHIHA DAN NONA BERU- .." Sakura tiba-tiba menyikut Sasuke dan memberikannya tatapan deathglare. "Maksudku, NONA HARUNO .. KINI KAMI TELAH BER-PA-CA-RAN!" Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, tidak berbeda dengan lainnya, mereka juga terkejut termasuk fangirls Sasuke dan juga teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura. Tetapi ada juga sebagian yang bertepuk tangan akan hal ini. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menerima perkataan Sasuke yang seenaknya.

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau ini ! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini lebih baikkan?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Lebih baik apanya? Kalau seperti ini, aku bisa mati dikejar-kejar oleh para fangirls-mu itu! Lagipula, belum tentu aku menerimamu sebagai .. sebagai .. sebagai itu." seru Sakura sedikit malu diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hha .. Itu apanya?" Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Pokonya aku akan tetap melakukan ini. Karena aku telah berjanji padamu, untuk mengganti kesalahanku. Dan aku akan menggantinya dengan cara menjagamu sebagai kekasihmu. Kau mengerti?" tambah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang Aw! gantengnyaa (Sakura : "Itu Author yang ngomong, bukan saya."). Sakura terdiam kembali mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang .. tidak tahulah, tapi itu sedikit membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. 'Kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti ini?' batin Sakura.

Saat Sasuke menatap ke para undangan yang sekarang sedang asik membicarakannya dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba dia melihat Karin yang baru keluar dari toilet. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke terlintas sebuah rencana 'busuk' baru .. hehe *chidori*. Karin langsung melihat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan rencana 'busuk'nya itu.

Dia langsung menarik Sakura yang sedang melamun, dan langsung … Wow! menciumnya, tepat dibibir Sakura. Semua undangan pada terkejut dan ada juga yang memperkencang volume tepuk tangannya dan menyoraki mereka berdua.

Karin yang melihatnya, langsung kembali menangis dan berlari menuju toilet untuk menghabiskan air-matanya. Teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menganga, minus Sai yang malah bertepuk tangan. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, sedangkan Sasuke memberikan sambutan dengan senyum dan lambaian-lambaian tak jelas.

.

.

**Xx To be Continued xX**

**Coy!Coy! Bagaimana chap 4-nya? Bagus tak? (Readers : Ntak!) *mojok dipinggir jalan* lah?**

**Maaf yang request NaruHina, akan saya keluarkan dichap selanjutnya, insya'allah yaa :P hehe ..**

**Saya update cepat ato sama lamanya kayak kemaren? (Tak usah dijawab!)**

**Pokoknya saya sudah update, dan saya usahain untuk bisa update lebih cepat lagi.**

**Oia, satu lagi. Lebih pendek tak? Ato cukup? (yang ini dijawab yaa)**

**Udah deh, Langsung balas review saja yaa ::**

**Grth : karena terinpirasi jadi rada sama deh, tak apalah yaa .. **

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover : Maaf yaa ,, soalnya saya sibuk (sibuk les piano, les biola, les gitar, trus les belajar gila ..) *plak***

** Akan saya usahain untuk lebih cepat lagi deh okeh .. ^^**

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone : tau tuh nenek lampir merah,, nyebelin ganggu mereka berdua, tapikan harusnya yang jadi pendamping Sasuke itu aku .. *shannaro***

**Sekian balesanku, maaf review yang lainnya belum sempet aku balas,, jadi aku ngucapin Terima Kasih buat : Detriashiela, HallieChan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Uchiharuno Rin , Sakura Haruno 1995, Aurellia Uchiha, Shinji aishiteru, VamPs 9irL, dan semuanya yang sudah mereview dan baca fict ku ini ...**

**Baiklah, Terima Kasih atas review yang kalian berikan pada fict ku ini .. Saya minta reviewnya lagi ya **

**See ya! And Thanks .. (so Inggris) **

**.**

**..**

**Xoxo MCtantanPYO oxoX**

**-_-Zz**


	5. Cat vs Dog

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE**

'**Cat vs Dog?'**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Tapi ni Fict punyaku lah)**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

.

.

.

Sakura kini sedang berjalan di koridor kelasnya, berniat untuk menuju ke tempat dimana kelasnya berada. Tapi, Sakura menyadari sedaritadi banyak siswa-siswi melihatnya dengan err .. begitu (kalian taulah, soal kejadian kemarin), sedikit-sedikit Sakura bisa mendengar perbincangan salah satu kelompok siswi yang memang benar sedang membicarakan tentang dia dan Sasuke.

"Lihat! Itukan Haruno ya?" salah satu dari kelompok siswi itu memulai pembicaraannya. "Benar. Beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dengan segitunya." Yang lainnya ikut berbicara. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sesampainya Sakura di kelasnya, tenyata lebih parah lagi. Teman-temannya sekelas ikut membicarakannya sedaritadi. Tentu saja, Sakura merasa kesal, rasanya dia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik mulut mereka, tapi bagaimana pun itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, maka dari itu dia hanya memberikan tatapan deathglare kepada mereka dan mencoba untuk menghiraukan mereka. Dia berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya tersebut.

"Sakura!" seru temanya-Tenten.

"Hm?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Hhh .. entahlah." Jawab Sakura sambil tetap menatap lurus entah kemana.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu benar?" tanya Tenten dengan semangat, yang dibalas dengan pukulan kecil dari Ino.

"Sudah Sakura jangan kau ingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang kemaren. Anggap saja itu cuma mimpi .. mimpi yang .." seru Ino ragu-ragu.

".. buruk!" lanjut Sakura, "Haaah – kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini …?" seru Sakura seraya menidurkan kepalanya-(menunduk)-di atas kedua tangannya.

"Sabar ya .. yang sabar." Seru Tenten sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sakura. Tiba-tiba tatapan Ino beralih kearah lain, yaitu kearah luar jendela koridor kelas.

"He-hei! Lihat itu, bukannya itu Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil tetap focus memandang kearah tersebut.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Tenten semangat.

"Ituloh!" seru Ino sambil menunjukan dengan telunjuk jarinya. Mereka berdua (Ino,Tenten) melihat Hinata sedang asik mengobrol dengan salah satu kakak kelasnya yang bernama ..

"Ah! Bukannya itu kak Naruto ya?" seru Tenten lagi. Sakura yang mendengar itu, langsung cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan ikut melihat apa yang temannya lihat sekarang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah." Jawab Ino tidak tau.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menghampiri bangku miliknya. (Jadi bangkunya Hinata ada tepat didepan bangku Sakura, belakang Sakura-bangku Tenten, samping kanannya Sakura-bangku Ino. Duduknya ceritanya sendiri-sendiri gituu ..)

"Pagi semuanya." Seru Hinata.

"Pagi .." jawab mereka datar.

"Ehm! Sepertinya ada yang kena sindrom cinta kakak kelas nih .." goda Ino yang dibalas dengan pukulan kecil dari Sakura.

"Hinata, kau tadi bersama .. Naruto ?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang, kau harus berhati-hati ya. Jangan sampai kau termakan omongan busuk

mereka itu." seru Sakura serius.

"Tunggu sebentar, mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"He'en, mereka. Baiklah, maksudku Sasuke juga. Kalian pasti taukan maksudku." Teman-temannya mengangguk, "Maka dari itu .. berhati-hatilah!" Seru Sakura sambil bergaya mengepalkan tangan kanannya kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil.

.

.

Istirahat telah tiba, Sakura sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat pertamanya untuk berada di atap sekolah. Dia sedang termenung dan mempasrahkan diri, dia masih tidak bisa untuk melupakan kejadian kemaren. "Hahh .. menyebalkan!" seru Sakura lesu.

"Apa sangat menyebalkan?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata sedaritadi berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sakura mencoba menengok kearah suara, dan ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri menatapnya, dengan senyuman tersungging dibibirnya, dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? Belum puas kau membuat hidupku menderita?" tanya Sakura sinis.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Kau lupakan saja kejadian kemaren, anggap itu sudah berlalu." Seru Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau bilang? Seenaknya saja kau bicara seperti itu!" jawab Sakura-marah, dia langsung membalikkan hadapannya kearah sebelumnya. Sasuke langsung berjalan untuk bisa berdiri bersampingan dengan Sakura.

"Oh ya, apa itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang membuat Sakura terkaget dan merubah pipinya yang kini memerah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu tau!" elak Sakura sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah malu-malu. Jawab saja .. kalau kau mau, ini akan menjadi rahasia." Seru Sasuke.

"Hhh .. kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau senang bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Pangeran sekolah. Apa lagi itu adalah ciuman pertamamu." Seru Sasuke, seraya menatap Sakura diakhir kalimatnya.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sakura mulai merasa kesal.

"Haha .. tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda." Seru Sasuke lalu sedikit mengelus atau bisa dibilang mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang tadi menunduk, mencoba menatap Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum menatap lurus kedepan. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia pun ikut tersenyum. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Sakura dan Sasuke mendengar ada orang yang sepertinya akan datang ke tempat dimana mereka sekarang berada. Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura untuk bersembunyi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang kini telah bersembunyi bersama Sasuke.

"Jangan berisik!" seru Sasuke dan langsung menghadap ke tempat dimana sekarang telah berada seorang siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya yang sepertinya tengah bermesraan. Sakura yang penasaran ikut mencari kesempatan untuk melihat kearah itu juga.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Berpacaran ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Ssstt, jangan berisik!" seru Sasuke yang tetap melihat kearah tersebut. Sakura tiba-tiba tersadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Karena tangan kiri Sasuke kini memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, jadi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi seperti Sakura sedang bersender ditubuh Sasuke. Sakura lama-lama mulai risih dengan posisinya sekarang ini, 'Sebenarnya Sasuke sadar ngga sih?' batin Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura terpaksa untuk mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dengan cara …

"Ehm!" deheman Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke tersadar juga, dia pun dengan cepat melepas rangkulannya dari pinggang Sakura. Tetapi sepertinya ada yang mereka lupakan .. -_-ll

"Siapa itu?" seru si siswa tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Sakura dan Sasuke mengubah posisinya dengan terduduk di lantai agar lebih tak terlihat.

"Apa ada orang?" tanya si siswanya lagi.

"Meong .. meong .." suara Sakura yang dia coba tirukan layaknya kucing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sasuke.

"bantu aku." Bisik Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang kau tirukan suara anjing." Bisik Sakura.

"Ha? A-aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah .."

"Hei! Apa ada orang disana?" tanya si siswa itu lagi. Terpaksa Sasuke harus mengikuti perintah Sakura, yang dipikirnya, itu sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kuk-kuk .." seru Sasuke malas, yang kalau didengar-dengar malah suara burung -,-

"Ish! Itu burung!" seru Sakura yang masih sedikit berbisik. "Ayo! Guk .. Guk .. ayolah!"

"Ck! Guk .. Guk ..!" seru Sasuke dengar suara yang pelan.

"Lebih kencang, seperti ini .. MEONG! MEONG!"

"Hh .. GUK!GUK!GUK!" dan selanjutnya, mereka berdua mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Sakura suara kucing, sedangkan Sasuke suara anjing, kalau diperhatikan lama-lama mereka seperti seekor kucing dan anjing yang sedang berantem, sama seperti saat mereka berdua yang sedang bertengkar di setiap hari.

"Hanya kucing dan anjing." Seru si siswinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa lanjutkan?" tanya si siswa itu dengan senyuman mesumnya. Si siswi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman 'malu tapi mau'. Akhirnya si siswanya yang merasa diperbolehkan mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah si siswi, tetapi lagi-lagi ..

"GUK!GUK! .. MEONG!" suara Sakura dan Sasuke menggangu aksi si siswanya itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus cari tempat lain." Seru si siswa dengan wajah kesal.

"Hn, ayo!" ajak si siswi dengan pasrah. Nah, sekarang si siswa-siswinya sudah pergi entah kemana. Sekarang disana hanya tertinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih asik dengan suara tiruan mereka itu (tantan : Orang gila! - *plak!*). Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli keberadaan siswa-siswi yang malah sudah pergi sedaritadi.

"GUK -!" seru Sasuke sambil sengaja menyenggol Sakura. Sakura yang kesal, mencoba untuk membalasnya.

"MEONG-MEONG!" seru Sakura sambil memukul-pukul Sasuke. Dan begitulah seterusnya, akhirnya si kucing dan anjing beneran berantem -.-?

.

.

Waktu pulang telah tiba, semua siswa-siswi telah siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sakura sekarang merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering, karena pertengkaran tiruan suaranya tadi bersama Sasuke. "Aaah - tenggorokanku sakit !" seru Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa suaramu jadi seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Jadi tidak merdu." seru Tenten.

"Memangnya sebelumnya suaraku merdu?" tanya Sakura, yang dijawab dengan senyuman canda dari Tenten-nya sendiri, "Ini semua gara-gara Uchiha bodoh itu! Ah - aku butuh air!" seru Sakura dengan tetap suara serak sekaligus lemas. (tantan : Jadi inget pas lagi puasa .. Khehehe!)

Akhirnya Sakura menyempatkan waktu untuk membeli minuman dingin di perjalanan pulangnya.

"Haah .. segarnya." Seru Sakura dengan suara normal.

"Baiklah, siap pulang dengan suara merdu!" tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membentur kepala Sakura, dan saat Sakura melihat siapa si pelakunya, ternyata (tantan : *memperlihatkan muka datar versi chibi*)

"Hati-hati dijalaaaan !" teriak Sasuke yang berada didalam mobilnya yang sedang berjalan.

"Errgg .. SASUKEEEEEE !" teriak Sakura lagi dengan sangat nyaring.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, suara Sakura kembali serak, sebab selama diperjalanannya pulang, Sakura terus-terusan menggerutukan tentang Sasuke. Dia langsung memasuki kamarnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya itu.

"Haah - sampai juga. Bisa istirahat tanpa gangguan, tiduuurr!" Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya menjadi tengkurep, dan berusaha tidur dengan cepat. Tapi dia harus terganggu dengan suara ketokan pintu kamarnya. "Aaakh! Siapa itu!" seru Sakura kesal. Sakura pun terpaksa membukakan pintu tersebut. "Ada ap- .. Kau!" seru Sakura terkejut sampai-sampai membuatnya jatuh terjungkur ke lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini !" tanya Sakura.

"Ohh .. jadi ini kamarmu." Seru Sasuke ngga nyambung.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu tau !" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Aku kesini karena disuruh Ibumu." Seru Sasuke.

"Apa? Ibuku?"

"Hn, dia minta tolong padaku untuk menemanimu disini. Katanya kau sedang sendirian." seru Sasuke sambil menengok kanan-kiri untuk memastikan.

"Eh, iya aku sedang sendirian. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berharap ke datanganmu kesini. Hh .. untuk apa Ibuku menyuruhmu, pasti ini hanya bualanmu saja kan? Iyakan!" tanya Sakura dengan paksa.

"Heh, kalau bukan Ibumu yang menyuruh aku juga tidak akan datang kesini. Sudah cepat, siapkan aku makanan, aku lapar." Seru Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Apa! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku! Uugh .."

.

.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura pun menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Dia membuatkan seporsi nasi goreng, yang sepertinya sangat enaak. Dia pun langsung menuju ke ruang tengah untuk memberikannya kepada Sasuke, tetapi setengah dari langkahnya, dia terlintas sebuah ide, sebuah ide busuk! *Sakura tersenyum licik*. Dia pun kembali menuju dapur, untuk melakukan idenya tersebut.

"Sakura, mana makanannya! Cepatlah!" teriak Sasuke dari arah ruang tengah.

"Iya, sebentar lagi selesai." Seru Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat-buat lembut. Akhirnya makanannya pun selesai dengan ditambahkan bumbu-bumbu ide busuknya Sakura. Sakura langsung memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "Silahkan dimakan!" seru Sakura sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang sangat terlihat 'licik'.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit curiga.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Katanya kau lapar, ayo cepat dimakan, mumpung masih hangat." Seru Sakura berpura-pura baik hati. (tantan : "Prreeett!" *dijitak Sakura*)

"Dasar aneh. Baiklah, akan aku makan." Sasuke langsung bersiap untuk memasukkan satu suap kedalam mulutnya. Sakura terus memperhatikannya, dengan mata yang sama sekali tidak berkedip. Tetapi pergerakan Sasuke terhenti oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba, dan membuat Sakura ambruk ditempat. -_-ll

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Mana minumnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ha?"

"Minum? Mana minumnya!"

"Ish! Iya-iya tunggu sebentar!" seru Sakura dan lansung menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk Sasuke.

"Ini!" seru Sakura dengan nada jutek.

"Nah, kalau beginikan enak." Seru Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat dimakan." Seru Sakura kembali dengan nada baik hati. (tantan : "Prreeett!" *ditinju Sakura*)

"Baiklah." Sasuke kembali bersiap untuk memasukan satu suap kedalam mulutnya, dan sudah pasti membuat Sakura tidak berkedip untuk menunggu reaksi Sasuke tersebut. Tetapi lagi-lagi ..

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura ambruk ditempat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa lagi sekarang!" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Heh! Ada yang salah dengan nasi goreng ini." Seru Sasuke, membuat Sakura berpikir 'Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah tau rencana busukku'.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kau kurang memberi potongan tomatnya!"

" ….." Sakura : Sweatdrop.

"Cepat tambahkan!" perintah Sasuke.

"Hhh .. baiklah akan kutambahkan." Seru Sakura sabar.

"Ini. Nasi goreng special dengan 10 potong tomat." Seru Sakura yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan sekarang." Seru Sasuke, dan dengan pasti dia pun memasukkan satu suapnya kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya Sakura tidak peduli, tetapi ketika Sasuke berkata ..

"Akh! Apa-apaan ini!" tanya Sasuke yang telah memuntahkan suapannya tadi. Sakura pun langsung tersenyum licik lagi karena rencana busuknya telah berhasil.

"Kenapa ? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tau.

"Tentu saja! Sebenernya apa aja sih yang kau masukan kedalam nasi goreng ini!"

"Nasi, kecap, garam 4 sendok, merica 1 bungkus, sambel secukupnya, terus .."

"Sudah sudah! Cepat bikinkan yang baru!" perintah Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura so polos.

"Memang harus begitu. Sudah cepat bikin!"

"Ish! Iya-iyak!" seru Sakura kesal.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 15.00. Orangtua Sakura belum ada yang pulang sama sekali. Oia, akan kukasih tau, Ayah dan Ibu Sakura sedang pergi bekerja, Nenek Sakura sedang arisan, sedangkan adiknya sedang sekolah dan masing belum pulang. Walaupun alesannya aneh bin laden, tapi yah pokoknya begitu deh.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada diruang tengah sambil menonton Tv, hanya berdua. Saya ulangi, hanya berdua. Sepi, sepi dan sepi, hanya terdengar suara dari Tv tersebut, dan tidak ada percakapan antara mereka sama sekali. Sasuke tetap focus kepada layar Tv, sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. Hahhh - mana hanya berduaan aja lagi. Aduh, aku harus bagaimana?" batin Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, saat dia memandangnya ternyata Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas. Sakura memberikan tawa kecil kepadanya. Sakura langsung terbangun dari duduknya untuk mengambil sebuah selimut dari dalam kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung selimutkan ke Sasuke. Sakura kembali tersenyum, tanpa sadar tangannya mulai mendekati wajah Sasuke, Sakura memberi belaian dirambut Sasuke dengan lembut. Tetapi seketika dia teringat kembali kejailan-kejailan Sasuke padanya, dia pun memberikan sebuah jitakan kecil dikepala Sasuke. Sakura menguap, dia pun ternyata ikut mengantuk, Sakura langsung menyenderkan dirinya dan ikut tertidur bersampingan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

OoSkipoO

Malam pun telah tiba, orangtua Sakura telah pulang, dan Sasuke pun berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya.

"Huaohm .. ngantuk. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang." Tetapi tiba-tiba dering hp Sakura mengganggunya untuk tidur, Sakura langsung melihat di layar hpnya. Ternyata dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan baru, Sakura langsung membukanya dan membacanya. Isinya ::

.

_Sender : Uchiha bodoh_

_Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi itu semua memang sudah pekerjaanmu kan. _

_Maka dari itu, lain kali harus bekerja dengan baik, kau mengerti ?_

_Oia, Terima Kasih telah menemani tidurku .. Hha!_

.

"Apa? Iih! Sasuke ! Dasar menyebalkan. Tapi .. aku senang kau bisa menemaniku." Seru Sakura.

.

.

**Xx To be Continued xX**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 5 sudah update, lebih cepatkan dari sebelumnya .. Iya dong haha! (readers : "Ngga tuh!") (tantan: *pundung*)**

**Oia, mulai sekarang di Fict ini, aku ngga nerusin pake panggilan-panggilan dengan bahasa Korea. Jadi maaf ya, yang suka bnget sama Korea (saya juga suka kok) :))**

**Yasudlah, aku harus buru-buru jadi langsung bales review aja yaa ::**

**Indira :** Waduh jangan manggil saya kakak, manggil saya senpai saja (Nah loh?) .. bercanda, manggil saya tantan aja yaaa .. hehe Iya, tenang aja nnti request nya saya simpen oke oke !

**Namikaze sanaru :** hahaha .. Iya aku perempuan kok, aku juga tinggal di Jakarta lohh ! Jadi mungkin bisa ketemu jugaa .. punya FB kan? Add aku aja yaa .. (liat di ffn profile-ku)

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**** :** Pastilah mereka trus berantem, tapi ada romantic-romantisnya gitu dehh! Maunya she gitu, biar dia masti sekalian (puasa buu puasa) tapi ntar malah nyeleweng dari alur cerita lagi haha ..

**Maaf, yang belum dibales reviewnya, saya ngucapin terima kasih saja yaaa .. terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnyaa …**

**Sampai jumpa Chap depaann !**

**

* * *

**

**Xoxo MCtantanPYO oxoX**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin **

**Semuaanyaa !**


End file.
